


Un Cerf Couronné de Soleil

by AnnaTaure



Series: La Danse des Mimes [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mention de fausse couche, Mises à jours irrégulières, Not for Targaryen supporters, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTaure/pseuds/AnnaTaure
Summary: Jaime Lannister ne reste pas les bras croisés après avoir tué Aerys, la grisécaille fait une victime de plus sur Peyredragon... et le futur de Westeros prend une tout autre direction.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Sansa Stark/Willas Tyrell, Selyse Baratheon/Stannis Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon/Elia Martell
Series: La Danse des Mimes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053134
Comments: 26
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Les avertissements étant tellement nombreux, je les ajouterai au fur et à mesure que les chapitres seront postés ; cela évitera une partie des spoilers.  
> En attendant, je vous souhaite en avance une année 2021 moins pourrie que la précédente. Devrait pas être trop difficile.

Stannis Baratheon détestait les tournois. Pas l'affluence et l'atmosphère joyeuse qui entouraient ces événements, non, le royaume en avait besoin pour faire tourner son économie, mais il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de risquer une blessure ou la mort (ou la ruine) dans des batailles factices quand il y avait tant de guerres bien réelles à mener dans les Sept Couronnes, contre les bandits de grand chemin, ou à leurs frontières pour chasser les pirates du détroit.

Aussi se trouvait-il donc assis au bord du lac, tournant le dos à Harrenhal et ses clameurs. L'eau clapotait à quelque pas devant lui et non loin du rivage, des grèbes plongeaient pour ramener du poisson à leurs poussins. 

Sa tranquillité fut interrompue quand une voix féminine l'appela : 

\- Bonjour... ser ? 

\- Je ne suis pas encore chevalier, répliqua Stannis en se retournant. Et je doute de participer à suffisamment de tournois pour obtenir ce titre. 

Il fut surpris de trouver la fiancée de son frère debout juste à l'orée des arbres. Il ne l'avait même pas entendue arriver. Lyanna Stark, la promise de son frère. Pas très grande, svelte et sportive, une vraie fille du Nord avec sa longue natte sombre et ses yeux gris. Elle l'observait en se balançant sur ses talons, les mains dans le dos, hésitante, l’air d’une gamine prise en faute plutôt que d’une jeune dame de la fière noblesse nordienne. 

\- Que puis-je pour vous, ma dame ? 

\- J'ai des questions et votre frère s'est montré singulièrement... évasif, répondit Dame Stark avec une grimace. Je peux ? ajouta-t-elle en désignant sans cérémonie une souche non loin de son propre perchoir. 

\- Je vous en prie. Que désirez-vous savoir ? 

\- Oh, aucun secret d'état, assura la jeune fille avec un sourire taquin. Juste... à quoi ressemble Accalmie ? Les gens qui y vivent ? Le caractère de vos principaux bannerets ? Le genre de choses que l'épouse du seigneur doit savoir, il me semble. Mais Robert est déterminé à croire que je ne dois pas me soucier de tout cela. 

Robert était déterminé à croire beaucoup de choses concernant sa future femme. En particulier qu'elle était déjà folle de lui, qu'elle serait heureuse entourée de tous les jolis bibelots dont on faisait présent aux filles dans le Sud et qu'elle ne lui poserait jamais de problème. Ceci étant dit, Robert comptait aussi lui offrir un cheval et lui faire voir les forêts qui entouraient leur château, ce qui lui plairait sans doute beaucoup plus. 

Le peu qu'il avait vu de Lyanna Stark durant les jours précédents faisait dire à Stannis que Robert aurait de la chance de garder sa virilité intacte quand la jeune fille découvrirait ses infidélités... si elle n'était pas déjà au courant, et ce même si ledit Robert jurait devant les Sept renoncer à ses habitudes à la minute où il aurait prononcé ses vœux nuptiaux. En dépit de sa piètre opinion du seigneur d’Accalmie, Stannis était pour une fois enclin à le croire. 

\- Connaissez-vous l'histoire de la forteresse ? demanda-t-il pour ne plus penser à son frère. 

\- Bien sûr ! Dans le Nord, tout le monde est persuadé que le petit garçon qui est venu en aide à Duran pour la construire n'était autre que notre Brandon le Bâtisseur, plastronna Lyanna en riant. Non, dites-moi plutôt à quoi elle ressemble maintenant. 

Il s’exécuta sommairement, notant qu’elle ne l’écoutait qu’à moitié. Mal élevée, en prime ? 

\- Vos frères vont-ils participer aux joutes ou à la mêlée ? s'enquit-il par politesse. 

\- Ned n'aime pas se donner en spectacle. Brandon pourrait, mais le sang du loup ferait trop de malheureux chez ses adversaires, plastronna la jeune fille. 

_Le sang du loup..._ songea Stannis en reniflant avec mépris. _A traduire par : impulsif à la vue courte qui ne voit que ses désirs et ne réfléchit jamais aux conséquences de ses actes. Et c'est ça qui va hériter du Nord... Quant à Robert, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, même s'il semble sincèrement toqué de sa fiancée. Surtout parce qu'il est toqué de sa fiancée._

* * 

Au souper ce soir-là, tandis que Robert vantait ses exploits au tournoi, Stannis, repensant à la conversation du matin, songea que son frère se préparait vraiment une très pénible existence avec sa future épouse. Du moins, s’il arrivait à la convaincre de l’épouser, ce qui n’était pas garanti le moins du monde. Elle paraissait prête à s’enfuir de l’autre côté du détroit et faire comme la princesse Saera Targaryen, qui avait fini sa longue vie à Lys. Bon, peut-être ne ferait-elle pas la gloire d’une maison de plaisir. 

Le lendemain, Rhaegar Targaryen fit aux invités du tournoi, sa femme en tout premier lieu, et par extension à tout le royaume, la plus mauvaise surprise qui soit en couronnant Lyanna Stark reine d'amour et de beauté.


	2. Stannis

La démarche de Stannis Baratheon était encore mal assurée tandis qu'il traversait les couloirs sans fin de la Forteresse Rouge. L'homme était épuisé. Le siège d'Accalmie, où il était l'assiégé, puis celui de Peyredragon, où il était l'assiégeant, l'avaient laissé douloureusement amaigri, incapable de trouver le sommeil et l'estomac perpétuellement contracté. Par un restant de faim ou par la fureur, il était incapable de le dire, et en souffrait perpétuellement. L'avant-veille, Robert l'avait traité comme un malpropre devant les trois quarts de la Cour pour avoir laissé filer Viserys Targaryen et sa sœur encore bébé en direction des Cités Libres. Le souvenir de l'humiliation subie lui rongea le ventre de plus belle.

D'un certain point de vue, il était presque soulagé d'avoir manqué les deux derniers Targaryen, après la mort en couches de leur mère, la reine Rhaella. Daenerys devait avoir quelques jours tout au plus quand Willem Darry avait fui Peyredragon avec elle et Viserys, et la simple idée que la fillette aurait pu finir le crâne fracassé contre un mur, elle aussi... Stannis avait eu la nausée quand il avait appris le sort du fils et héritier de Rhaegar, massacré par Ser Gregor Clegane. Un bébé puni pour les fautes de ses père et grand-père… Il aurait presque remercié les dieux – s’il y avait cru – que Jaime Lannister se fût rappelé ses vœux de chevalier à temps pour sauver la vie de la princesse Elia et de sa fille Rhaenys, assommant au passage l’un des bannerets de son père avant que ce dernier ne pût assassiner la mère ou l’enfant. L’une et l’autre étaient pour l’instant retenues dans un appartement de la Forteresse Rouge, sous bonne garde. 

* * 

Il se demandait ce que Robert pouvait bien lui vouloir, à présent que la guerre était complètement finie. Quelque part, le cadet des Baratheon soupçonnait qu'il n'était pas convoqué pour recevoir une récompense. 

Des éclat de voix en provenance des quartiers de Robert l'arrêtèrent dans sa progression. Les colères de son frère étaient comme un soufflet qui retombait aussi vite qu'il s'enflammait - sauf quand il s'agissait des Targaryen - mais Stannis ne souhaitait pas en être témoin. Robert pouvait lancer des objets à travers la pièce, et il était de plus profondément gênant de voir son frère aîné et seigneur se laisser aller de la sorte. Ce n'était pas convenable pour un particulier, encore moins pour un roi. 

Une porte claqua et Stannis entendit la voix de Robert s'éloigner en proférant des malédictions. Prudemment, il poursuivit son chemin et parvint jusqu'aux appartements royaux. 

C'était Jaime Lannister qui montait la garde, mais le jeune homme avait quitté son poste pour entrer dans la suite désertée. Stannis le trouva agenouillé devant une jeune femme brune qui pleurait de rage, la tête dans ses mains, assise sur le tapis de l'antichambre. 

\- Ma dame, murmurait Jaime en tendant un carré de lin à la femme, ne perdez pas courage. Dans ces conditions, c'est même une chance... 

\- Qu'il ne veuille plus me garder prisonnière ici ? cria celle qu'il tentait de réconforter en agitant furieusement les bras. Je le sais bien ! 

Stupéfait, Stannis reconnut Elia Martell. Ses longs tresses noires étaient emmêlées et défaites, sa robe froissée, ses yeux gonflés et une marque rouge s'étalait sur sa joue gauche. Affreusement gêné, il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux quand elle l'aperçut. 

\- Ah... mon seigneur... Navrée de ce désolant spectacle. 

Sa voix avait un mordant désagréable. Jaime l'aida à se relever, et une fois assuré qu'elle pouvait tenir debout toute seule, s'inclina et alla reprendre son poste. Elia le regarda sortir avec un semblant de sourire. 

\- Concernant le régicide, il n'y a que la première fois qui coûte, j'en ai peur... commenta-t-elle en tâtant sa joue avec précaution. 

Elle siffla quand ses doigts touchèrent sa pommette. Stannis lui prit le mouchoir et se dirigea vers le petit bassin et l'aquamanile de laiton qui permettaient aux visiteurs de se laver les mains. Il versa un peu d'eau froide sur le tissu et le rendit à Elia, qui se tamponna la joue, ses larmes soudain séchées. 

\- Que s'est-il passé ? finit par demander Stannis. Cela ne me concerne en rien, ajouta-t-il en hâte devant son regard furieux, mais je ne comprends pas. 

Elia tourna la tête vers le mur et hésitait à répondre. 

_Cela n'a pas de sens commun. Elia et sa fille sont nos seules garanties que Dorne se tienne tranquille. Il a tout intérêt à les garder en bonne santé. Et de toute façon, quelle idée de frapper une femme si menue !_

\- Mes frères souhaitent me voir revenir en Dorne, et le vôtre préfère de loin me garder ici, finit-elle par répondre. Comme otage, sans possibilité de communiquer pour l’heure, pas même par des lettres vérifiées par ses serviteurs. Il a trouvé les demandes de Doran indécentes et j’ai eu le malheur de dire que me garder enfermée ici avec ma fille ne ressusciterait pas Lyanna Stark. 

Stannis l'écouta en silence. Il savait écouter, quand c'était nécessaire. Il savait aussi que l’obsession de son frère pour la fille Stark ne s’était pas éteinte avec la mort de la jeune dame. Une fièvre qui l’avait prise et emportée en deux semaines, avait raconté Eddard Stark, se fiant aux dires de l’unique servante qu’il avait trouvée aux côtés de sa sœur mourante. 

\- Il va épouser Cersei Lannister, dit Stannis. Cela détourna son attention pendant un temps, et quand il y repensera, il se sera calmé. 

\- Cersei me hait, contra Elia. C’est réciproque, d’ailleurs. Elle a guigné ma place pendant si longtemps… et maintenant l’y voilà presque. 

Elle haussa les épaules et arrangea sa coiffure, debout devant un miroir poussiéreux. 

\- Merci de m'avoir aidée, mon seigneur. Ils ne vont pas être nombreux à se conduire aussi bien que vous. 

Elle lui fit une révérence gracieuse qu’il lui rendit raidement, et quitta la place. Puis il entendit la voix de Jaime Lannister. 

\- Puis-je vous reconduire, ma dame ? 

\- Non merci, ser. Je saurai retrouver mon chemin. 

Stannis s'apprêtait à partir aussi, mais à la porte, Jaime fit signe que non. 

\- Sa Grâce reviendra bien assez vite, dit le jeune Garde Royal. Et vous saurez ce qu'il vous veut. 

Au bout d'un an de service, Jaime connaissait bien son nouveau souverain, car Robert revint en effet après quelques moments passés les dieux savaient où, à peu près calmé, mais son visage présentant toujours des nuances de rouge des plus inquiétantes. Il leva le nez juste avant de bousculer son frère, et pendant un instant parut ne pas se souvenir pourquoi il l'avait convoqué. 

\- Ah, oui... J'ai des nouvelles pour toi. En récompense de tes services. 

Robert alla s'asseoir derrière la massive table de chêne noirci qui lui servait de bureau. Il y avait fort peu de papiers sur le plateau de la table et celle-ci n'avait pas de tiroirs. Stannis soupçonna que la majorité des requêtes et des projets de lois devait s'amonceler devant Jon Arryn. Le poste de Main du Roi ne serait pas de tout repos pour le seigneur du Val, ne serait-ce que parce que Robert était doué pour la guerre, mais pas du tout pour l'administration. 

\- Tu as conquis Peyredragon... elle est à toi. J'ai besoin d'un bon commandant pour tenir cette place, l'île de ces foutus Targaryen, poursuivit Robert en versant un vin doré d'une carafe de cristal dans deux coupes d'argent. 

Il en poussa une vers Stannis, qui la saisit par pure politesse et y trempa prudemment les lèvres. La Treille, d'après la couleur, pensa-t-il. Directement puisé dans les caves d'Aerys, sans aucun doute. Ou ponctionné dans celles de Lord Rougevygne à titre de compensation pour les "dommages de guerre". Il prit le temps d'avaler sa gorgée pour réfléchir à sa réponse. 

\- Ce n'est pas un mince cadeau, admit-il enfin. Peyredragon et Accalmie à la fois, cela va me donner beaucoup de travail pour les administrer. Robert haussa les sourcils et mit la main devant sa bouche pour dissimuler un petit rire. 

\- Accalmie ? Qui a parlé d'Accalmie ? 

\- Tu es le roi, répondit Stannis en s'efforçant au calme. _Mais à quoi joue Robert ?_ Je suis le plus âgé de tes frères, de par la loi du royaume, c'est à moi que... 

\- Non, coupa Robert, toujours avec le sourire. Je ne peux décemment pas dépouiller notre cadet, n'est-ce pas ? Accalmie reviendra à Renly. 

\- Mais c'est un enfant ! protesta son frère. Il a tout juste six ans, ne sait pas s’habiller sans un serviteur, et tu veux lui donner une aussi grande place forte, avec les revenus et tous les seigneurs bannerets qui y sont liés, alors que je ne garde qu'un rocher fumant dans le détroit ? Est-ce là la récompense de tous mes efforts pour toi ? 

\- Oh, il y a une récompense que tu apprécieras nettement plus. Ou peut-être pas, connaissant ton peu de goût pour les femmes. En tant que seigneur, tu dois avoir des héritiers. Tu vas donc te marier, mon cher frère. 

Stannis serra les dents jusqu'à les faire grincer. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cette humiliation ? Il avait failli mourir pour la cause de son frère suite à une mauvaise décision stratégique de ce dernier, rongé par l'épuisement, torturé par la faim pendant des mois, avant que les secours ne vinssent, et encore, de la part d'un contrebandier au grand cœur et non d'un chevalier. Quel laideron Robert lui avait-il réservé ? 

\- Elle sera de haute naissance, bien sûr, poursuivait Robert. Je pense à quelqu’un du Bief, histoire de resserrer un peu les liens avec des gens qui ont si bien soutenu les Targaryen, et pour faire peur aux Tyrell. Et les filles nobles, ce n’est pas ce qui manque dans cette province. Leur fameux Garth Main-Verte a laissé des couilles et des seins productifs à toute sa descendance ! 

Une forteresse humide et sinistre commandant à peine une dizaine de petits bannerets sur une île presque complètement stérile, et maintenant, un mariage qui ferait rire tout le bon peuple ? Une punition pour avoir laissé filer Viserys et la petite Daenerys, sans doute. _Je ne massacrerai pas ma propre famille. Robert semble déjà avoir oublié que nous sommes aussi le sang du dragon._

\- Autre chose, reprit Robert après avoir ri de sa propre blague. Tu emmèneras la Dornienne et sa fille avec toi et tu feras en sorte qu’elles ne s’échappent pas de Peyredragon. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, j’espère ? 

Stannis s'inclina. 

\- A votre service, Votre Grâce. Avec votre permission... 

Et sans attendre ladite permission, il tourna les talons. 

Les dieux seuls savaient d’où était venue la tentation du régicide pour Jaime Lannister, quoique Stannis eût quelques hypothèses en tête, mais en cette heure, il sentait monter en lui l’envie d’attraper Robert par le cou et de serrer très fort. Faire de lui le geôlier d’une fillette et d’une veuve… c’était dégradant, humiliant… lui ordonner d’emprisonner la seule femme devant laquelle il aurait consenti à se mettre à genoux…


	3. Jaime, Stannis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les circonstances de la fin de la guerre étant légèrement différentes, j'ai un peu joué avec la chronologie des mariages royaux, mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

_Jamais vu deux mariages qui commencent aussi mal,_ songea Jaime Lannister en promenant un regard blasé sur la foule bigarrée des courtisans rassemblés dans le Grand Septuaire de Baelor.

En ce jour « béni des dieux » le Grand Septon s'apprêtait à célébrer l'union de Robert Baratheon, Seigneur des Sept Royaumes, Roi des Andals, des Rhoynar et des Premiers Hommes, avec Cersei de la maison Lannister, puis celle de Stannis Baratheon, nouveau seigneur de Peyredragon, avec Dame Selyse Florent. La fille comme la place forte étaient censées être des insultes à l'honneur chatouilleux de Stannis, pourtant l'homme ne semblait pas particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, aux dires des courtisans qui l'avaient récemment croisé. Sans doute avait-il appris à dissimuler tout le bien qu’il pensait des actions de Robert, au fil des années. 

De l'autre côté de l'autel se tenait Ser Barristan Selmy. Rangés le long d'un des murs du septuaire se trouvaient les cinq autres membres de la Garde, tous nouvellement nommés puisque Ned Stark et le Trident avaient fait le grand ménage dans les rangs des sept. Trois de ces nouveaux hommes étaient des créatures des Lannister. _On n'est jamais trop prudent_ , songea Jaime. Son père avait veillé à ce que leurs intérêts fussent bien gardés, car une reine seule ne suffirait pas, tant que Cersei n’aurait pas donné au moins un fils à Robert. 

Jaime reporta son regard sur les seigneurs et dames assemblés. Dans les premiers rangs il aperçut les Tyrell, vêtus de velours et de soie verts brochés d’or, donnant ainsi l'impression d'une haie d'arbustes plantée au beau milieu du septuaire. La vieille Dame Olenna, Lord Mace - qui ne paraissait pas spécialement à l'aise - puis Dame Alerie, la taille alourdie par un troisième enfant, et le fils aîné de la Maison, Willas, un garçon de dix ans ans remarquablement sage. Mace Tyrell avait expédié le garçon deux ans plus tôt chez sa famille maternelle à Cité-Vieille, mais il avait dû se dire (ou on lui avait dit) que l'absence de son héritier à une si importante cérémonie paraîtrait étrange. L’une des sœurs de Lord Mace, Dame Janna, avait été un temps suggérée comme épouse pour Stannis Baratheon mais la rumeur disait qu’ils avaient tous deux refusé d’un commun accord, sans laisser d’aigreur entre eux. Il était vrai qu’avoir pour beau-frère l’homme qui a tenté de vous affamer ainsi que votre jeune frère, tous vos serviteurs et votre garnison représentait une situation pour le moins bancale… _Au moins Janna Tyrell a des seins et une allure de femme. Tout le monde raconte que Selyse Florent est plate comme une planche et ressemble à un vieux cheval, poil au menton compris. Peuh, je plaindrais presque Stannis. Ou peut-être qu’un début de barbe ne le gêne pas…_

De l'autre côté de l'allée centrale se tenaient les Stark et leurs bannerets, Dame Catelyn et son jeune fils dans ses bras, puis Benjen Stark en noir des pieds à la tête (on disait qu'il comptait rejoindre la Garde de Nuit), Roose Bolton, Manderly père et fils, Dame Maege Mormont accompagnant son seigneur et frère Lord Jeor et l’héritier Jorah, Rickard Karstark... 

Un autre coup d'œil engloba les Lannister, placés au plus près du Grand Septon : les oncles Kevan et Tygett, leurs épouses, les nombreux cousins... tous habillés de nuances de rouge et de riches tissus, soie et satin, velours et brocart... Même Tyrion se trouvait là, à moitié caché derrière les jupes de leur tante Genna. Il fit un petit salut discret à Jaime, qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, tout en retenant un sourire indulgent. 

Une sonnerie de trompettes retentit, mettant un terme à toutes les conversations chuchotées dans les travées du septuaire. Tout le monde se tourna vers les grandes portes sculptées pour voir entrer le roi. 

Robert Baratheon composait une figure impressionnante, six pieds de haut, les épaules larges, puissamment musclé, et pour l'occasion entièrement revêtu de drap d'or et de velours noir, une épée flambant neuve accrochée à sa hanche par une ceinture ouvragée cloutée de perles de jais. Une cape bordée de fourrure de martre qu'un homme de stature normale aurait eu du mal à porter tombait de ses épaules et scintillait à chaque pas sous la lumière qui se déversait des vitraux. Le roi s'arrêta à quelques pas du Grand Septon, qui fit un signe de tête vers les rangs des Lannister. 

Jaime sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge et il fit un effort pour rester immobile et ne montrer aucune émotion. _Dieux, qu'elle est belle..._

Au bras de leur père, Cersei était une véritable vision. Drapée de soie vert émeraude, sa gorge encadrée par ses longues boucles dorées et une fine dentelle de Myr, elle était tout simplement un rêve devenu réalité. Elle portait autour du cou un des cadeaux de mariage offerts par la Maison à sa fille chérie : un lourd pendentif d'émeraude sculptée au bout d'une chaîne d'or faites de tresses entrelacées, tandis qu'une tiare assortie ornait le sommet de sa tête. 

Jaime s'efforça de penser à autre chose pendant que sa sœur et Robert récitaient leurs vœux, songeant à son premier tournoi et aux bêtises qu'il commettait avec Addam Marpheux quand il était enfant. 

Il ne revint à la réalité que lorsque les nouveaux mariés échangèrent leur premier baiser. 

_Pauvre con,_ pensa Jaime avec mépris. _J'ai sauté ton épouse toute fraîche ce matin même._

Les assistants du Grand Septon agitèrent leurs encensoirs tandis que l'assemblée entonnait un chant de grâce - tout du moins, ceux qui vénéraient les sept - et Jaime cligna des yeux quand la fumée piquante atteignit son visage. Il tordit le nez pour ne pas éternuer. Si cela arrivait, nul doute qu'un idiot irait y voir un mauvais présage, et Cersei lui arracherait les yeux pour avoir gâché sa cérémonie. 

Le couple royal s'agenouilla pour recevoir la dernière prière de bénédiction, puis se releva et se tourna vers les nobles, qui acclamèrent leurs nouveaux souverains de façon plus ou moins sincère. Des gens comme Tyrell, Rougevygne, Tarly et quelques autres faisaient franchement la grimace. Ils avaient soutenu l'ancienne dynastie jusqu'au bout et voyaient les Baratheon sur le trône d'un mauvais œil. La victoire des rebelles avait tenu à si peu de choses... Un coup de marteau de guerre au lieu d'un coup d'épée, et Rhaegar Targaryen était étendu mort sur le gué du Trident. Jaime secoua légèrement la tête. 

_C'est le mauvais homme qui est revenu de cette bataille. Le mauvais roi._

Main dans la main - _Comme c'est touchant_ \- Robert et Cersei gagnèrent les trônes préparés à leur intention sur une estrade, et le Grand Septon appela Lord Stannis Baratheon et Dame Selyse Florent à se tenir sous le regard des dieux. 

Le moins que l’on pût dire était qu’ils ne présentait pas si bien que les nouveaux époux royaux. 

On aurait pu croire que le second couple s'était ingénié à prendre le contre-pied du premier. Stannis portait lui aussi les couleurs des Baratheon, mais il avait largement privilégié le noir et à peine une touche de fil d'or marquait son col et ses manches. Sa mine sévère semblait plus appropriée pour des funérailles que des noces, mais lorsque l’on découvrait le visage de son épouse, ce air renfrogné se comprenait aisément, jugea Jaime. Lui-même se serait fait septon si son seigneur père avait tenté de lui faire épouser Selyse Florent. De toutes les filles de la Maison, c’était probablement la plus laide et la moins chaleureuse. Pour ce que Jaime en savait, sa famille l’avait élevée dans les stricts préceptes de la Foi avec la perspective d’en faire une septa. Cela n’augurait pas d’une nuit de noces très réjouissante, d’autant que Stannis n’avait certainement pas la réputation d’un homme à femmes. Il retint un ricanement peu protocolaire et laissa son esprit dériver loin de la longuissime cérémonie qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il ne revint à la réalité qu’au son des clochettes annonçant que les époux avaient enfin prononcé leurs vœux. Une fois encore le Grand Septon agita son encensoir, et Stannis s'inclina avec raideur pour embrasser son épouse. Jaime jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Robert, mais le roi était trop occupé à dévorer Cersei du regard pour s'occuper de son frère. 

* * 

Le festin qui suivit la cérémonie et la parade du couple royal dans les rues de la capitale furent à la hauteur de l’événement, et Jaime se demanda vaguement pour combien l’or du Roc avait participé au financement de ce luxe. Quatorze services, tout de même, chaque paire représentant l’une des provinces du royaume. Poissons et écrevisses du Conflans, gibier du Nord, fruits du Bief, épices enflammées de Dorne, pains aux noix, vins dorés de La Treille, tourtes à la viande ou au fromage, soupes crémeuses aux champignons… La Garde Royale devrait attendre que la fête fût finie pour pouvoir s’asseoir et manger à son tour. Observer le roi qui mangeait n’était pas plus ragoûtant sous Robert Baratheon que sous Aerys II Targaryen, songea Jaime. L’un picorait du bout de ses doigts aux ongles démesurés et rejetait presque tout de peur d’être empoisonné, l’autre bâfrait. Il se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond en attendant que le temps passât. 

La voix tonnante de Robert le ramena à la réalité. 

\- C’est l’heure du coucher ! rugit-il. 

Jaime vit le visage de sa sœur changer de couleur. Il se précipita pour tenter de faire écran à la ruée des courtisans qui se précipitaient pour ôter une chaussure, un ruban ou un morceau de robe. Robert ne faisait pas tant de manières et permettait aux dames toutes les privautés qu’elles désiraient sur sa personne. Cela permit à l’autre « heureux couple » de s’éclipser plus discrètement, même si des sifflets et des plaisanteries de mauvais goût fusèrent en direction de Stannis Baratheon et de son épouse aux grandes oreilles. En dépit de ses efforts, Jaime vit voler l’un des escarpins de Cersei, puis une partie des volants de dentelle qui ornaient le bas de sa robe. Puis il la perdit de vue et Ser Barristan Selmy, nommé commandant de la Garde après avoir été pardonné par Robert, lui fit signe qu’il était temps de quitter son tour de service. 

\- Rassurez-vous, ser. Je garderai un œil sur la sécurité de votre sœur. 

Peu désireux de se prendre le bec avec le modèle des chevaliers, Jaime s’inclina. 

Chacun se retirait dans ses appartements et en revenant vers la Tour de l'Épée Blanche, il surprit du coin de l'œil ce qui ressemblait à une dispute entre les époux Stark. Il était trop loin pour entendre ce que Dame Catelyn disait à son mari, mais à voir ses grands gestes, elle était de toute évidence hors d'elle. 

_Je me demande ce qui la chiffonne le plus en ce moment : être à Port-Réal avec des gens que les Tully méprisent quasi ouvertement, se trouver à l'endroit où son fiancé a été tué, ou le bâtard que ce bon Ned a laissé à la maison… Au moins ce n’est pas complètement un bloc de glace._

Jaime délaissa ces petites devinettes sans intérêt pour rejoindre le confort très relatif de sa chambre et surtout le silence qui régnait dans la tour. D'après les bruits de couloir, Jon Arryn avait déjà levé les yeux au ciel devant la dépense occasionnée par ce festin et les multiples jongleurs et ménestrels que Sa Grâce avait fait venir en son château, mais c’était surtout le bruit qu’ils occasionnaient que Jaime trouvait insupportable. Il se retint de justesse de claquer la porte de ses quartiers, pour ne pas attirer l’attention des serviteurs qui s’activaient encore ici et là en dépit de l’heure tardive. 

* * 

Trois heures plus tard, ce n'était pas la catastrophe à laquelle il s'était attendu, mais on se trouvait quand même loin des chansons sirupeuses des ménestrels. Sans doute parce que ces crétins de chanteurs n'utilisaient que de jolies métaphores sucrées sans s'attarder sur l'aspect plus matériel du problème – car pour Stannis, il s'agissait avant tout d'un problème à régler, du même ordre que la construction d'un navire ou le siège d'une citadelle. Au moins sa femme n’avait-elle pas pleuré ni tenté de s’enfuir… Elle faisait son devoir, tout comme lui. Selyse n’y était pour rien s’il rêvait d’une inaccessible étoile. 

Stannis ramassa son manteau sur une chaise dans l’antichambre et s’en enveloppa avant de descendre vers les jardins pour y chercher un peu d’air. 

Davos l'attendait dans une des petites cours closes au pied de la tour. Quand il vit son seigneur-lige arriver, il se releva du banc de pierre où il était assis. 

\- Donc... ? hasarda-t-il. 

\- C'était... acceptable, admit Stannis. Mais je pense qu'elle a peur de moi. 

Davos secoua la tête. Dès qu’il s’agissait des femmes, ou des sentiments, son seigneur était plus naïf qu’un novice de la Foi. 

\- Assez parlé de mariage, reprit Stannis, nous avons des plans à faire pour réorganiser Peyredragon en vue d’y installer mon épouse, ainsi que la princesse Elia et sa fille. Je vous attends dans mes quartiers à… la troisième heure du jour. Cela nous laissera le temps de dormir. Je ferai servir le déjeuner dans mon bureau. 

\- Bien, mon seigneur. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. 

\- De même, ser, de même. 

Stannis fit le tour des jardins en terrasse, s’asseyant un instant pour profiter du vent léger qui venait de la baie. L’idée ne lui en serait pas venue lorsqu’il était encore enfant, étudiant sous la dictée de Maistre Cressen, mais il appréciait la vie en mer et les soins à apporter à un navire. Il avait rebâti une partie de la flotte royale, mais un long travail l’attendait encore avant que le Trône de Fer disposât de nouveau d’un nombre suffisant de navires. Et il faudrait envisager de construire autre chose que des galères. Ces vaisseaux étaient bien adaptés à des secteurs fermés comme le Détroit ou les multiples passes entre les îles à l’ouest de Westeros, mais pas à des voyages sur un océan ouvert. Un voyage à Braavos s’avérerait sans doute nécessaire pour aller y étudier les différents types de navires et les méthodes de construction locales. 

Mais chaque chose en son temps. Il devait d’abord prendre ses fonctions sur Peyredragon et recevoir les serments de loyauté de ses nouveaux vassaux. Il n’entretenait guère d’illusions sur la sincérité desdits serments. Velaryon, Verasol, Bar Emmon et les autres restaient de fervents fidèles de la Maison Targaryen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinon, voilà le casting que j'aurais bien aimé voir dans la série (et accessoirement pour cette histoire) :  
> Roslin Jessica De Gouw  
> Asha Nora von Waldstaetten  
> Willas Peter Stebbings  
> Renly Kavan Smith  
> Kevan Tobin Bell  
> Euron Alan van Sprang  
> Aeron Madds Mikkelsen  
> Qhorin John Bach  
> Medalion Rahimi Arianne Martell  
> Golshifteh Farahani Elia Martell  
> Mariya Andreeva Lyanna Stark


	4. Cressen

Ces derniers jours avaient été plus que bien remplis. Le maistre avait précédé son seigneur sur Peyredragon pour préparer dignement son arrivée. La forteresse n'était heureusement dépourvue ni de vivres ni de mobilier, puisqu'elle avait servi de résidence à la reine Rhaella pendant plusieurs mois. Mais il restait tant de choses à faire... Il devait organiser les différentes équipes de serviteurs, faire aérer les appartements du seigneur et de sa dame, remettre les cuisines en activité, faire réaliser le nettoyage des cours... Et bien sûr, éliminer toute trace du séjour de la défunte reine Targaryen. Les bannières et les écussons rouge et noir avaient déjà disparu, et les objets personnels de Rhaella se trouvaient sous clef dans le bureau que Cressen s'était attribué sous la volière des corbeaux. Tant que Stannis ne déciderait pas du sort de ces bibelots, le maistre préférait les soustraire aux convoitises des serviteurs et des soldats. Il fit aussi aérer tous les celliers et déposer des bols remplis de sel dans les pièces pour en chasser – un peu – l’humidité. L’immense château de pierre sombre était non seulement lugubre mais aussi insalubre, suivant ses critères. Rien de surprenant à ce que la pauvre Rhaella eût succombé au terme de sa grossesse…

Autre tâche imprévue, Cressen devait installer dignement la princesse Elia et sa fille sans qu’elles parussent être retenues contre leur gré, ou installées dans un coin trop reculé. Les conditions de leur installation sur Peyredragon étaient, si l'on voulait s'autoriser un mauvais jeu de mots, draconiennes. Il était désormais interdit à la princesse de poser le pied en Dorne. Elle pouvait à la rigueur être admise dans la capitale, mais pas plus d'une fois par an. Quant à Rhaenys, elle ne pouvait se rendre ni en Dorne ni à Port-Réal ni dans les Terres de la Couronne. Cela dit, rien n'interdisait aux frères d'Elia de se rendre sur l'île-forteresse pour une visite ni l’échange de courrier, bien que leur correspondance fût soumise à surveillance. Le vieux maistre n’appréciait pas plus la situation que son seigneur, mais les ordres du roi étaient clairs, et fort stricts. S’agissant de Targaryen ou apparentés, Robert ne tolérerait aucune objection, oubliant quand cela l’arrangeait que lui-même et ses frères avaient pour grand-mère une princesse de l’ancienne Maison royale. 

Les serviteurs furent certainement surpris quand Cressen annonça le retour des princesses dans leur île, mais pas mécontents. Cette nouvelle leur donna même un regain de zèle, et sans doute jamais depuis le séjour d’Aegon le Conquérant et ses sœurs les grands couloirs de basalte n’avaient été si reluisants de propreté. Des draps neufs furent portés dans la chambre désignée pour le séjour d’Elia et sa fille, et une bonne âme y ajouta des tapisseries colorées pour réchauffer les murs de pierre noire. 

* * 

Comme il convenait, Cressen se tenait sur le quai lorsque le navire amenant le nouveau seigneur de Peyredragon, son épouse et ses ‘invitées’ jeta l’ancre dans le port au pied du château. Au lieu d’une des galères de la flotte royale, Stannis avait emprunté un navire de petit tonnage mais équipé de grandes voiles afin d’effectuer la traversée plus rapidement, sans doute sur les conseils de Ser Davos. 

Le vaisseau fut promptement amarré lorsqu’il eut touché le quai et une passerelle abaissée pour permettre aux passagers de descendre à terre. Stannis parut le premier, se retournant pour donner la main à Dame Selyse, qui ne semblait pas ravie outre mesure à la découverte de son nouveau domaine. Davos venait derrière eux, escortant les princesses, puis quelques serviteurs portant les bagages. 

Cressen s’avança pour venir saluer son seigneur. La Citadelle n’allait sans doute pas apprécier qu’il eût quitté le poste qu’on lui avait attribué à Accalmie, mais il avait estimé que Stannis Baratheon avait bien plus besoin de ses services que Renly. Ce n’était pas le benjamin de la famille qui prenait possession d’un fief hostile, après tout. 

\- Mon seigneur, mes dames, dit-il en s’inclinant avec un sourire, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Peyredragon. J’espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. 

\- Convenable, répondit Stannis d’un ton sec. Le vent nous a bien servis. 

Davos sourit au maistre en passant, Selyse le salua d’un signe de tête et les princesses le considérèrent avec curiosité. 

\- Mes dames, les salua-t-il. 

\- Cressen est le maistre en ce château, indiqua Stannis. Vous pouvez avoir toute foi en lui ; les Baratheon le font depuis trois générations à présent, et ne s’en portent pas plus mal. 

A son expression, Rhaenys devait se dire que Cressen était bigrement vieux, mais il ne s’en formalisa pas. Pour une enfant de presque cinq ans, le monde entier avait sans doute l’air vieux. 

_Puisse-t-elle avoir des cheveux blancs à son tour..._

Avec un sourire rassurant à l’adresse de l’enfant, Cressen s’inclina de nouveau et invita Stannis et sa suite à monter jusqu’au château avec lui. Il nota que les princesses ne semblaient pas pressées de retrouver leur ancienne demeure. Il était vrai que Peyredragon n’avait rien de bien chaleureux, et les multiples sculptures de dragons qui émaillaient l’édifice n’aidaient pas à trouver le sommeil. 

\- Vos anciens appartements sont prêts à vous accueillir, dit-il à la princesse Elia. J’ai veillé à ce qu’ils soient chauffés et nettoyés de fond en comble. Nous sommes aussi parvenus à retrouver quelques-uns des jouets de la princesse Rhaenys, de sorte qu’elle ne s’ennuiera pas trop. 

\- Je vous remercie pour vos attentions, maistre. 

Puis elle resserra les pans de son manteau autour d’elle et tenant sa fille par la main, avança rapidement le long de la jetée vers la chaussée dallée de basalte qui se dirigeait vers le château noir couronnant cette partie de l’île. Cressen dut allonger le pas pour rattraper son seigneur et les dames. Ce n’était vraiment plus de son âge… 

* * 

Quelques jours passèrent dans un certain désordre tandis que les nouveaux maîtres de Peyredragon s’installaient dans leurs quartiers et découvraient leur domaine. Selyse demanda au septon de bénir les lieux – rien de mieux après tout le sang qu’on y avait versé – et ne fut pas peu fière de pouvoir désormais prier dans le septuaire même où Aegon le Conquérant avait passé sa dernière nuit de veille avant de se lancer à l’assaut des Sept Couronnes. Bien qu’insensible aux beautés de la Foi, Stannis devait reconnaître que l’endroit ne manquait pas d’allure. Les statues des Sept n’étaient peut-être pas les plus belles de Westeros – celles du Septuaire de Baelor méritant sans doute ce titre – mais celles-ci avaient été choyées, régulièrement nettoyées, repeintes, décorées avec affection, et leur valeur historique restait sans égale. 

Là au moins il ne croisait pas de visage antipathique. Les serviteurs obéissaient sans un mot mais il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour comprendre qu’ils n’aimaient pas leurs nouveaux seigneurs. Et on ne parlait même pas des Maisons vassales de Peyredragon. Velaryon, Celtigar et les autres considéraient les Baratheon avec tout le mépris que des vaincus sûrs de leur bon droit pouvaient éprouver. Stannis ne leur dit pas tout haut ce qu’il pensait d’eux – même lui savait garder ses réflexions derrière ses dents lorsque c’était nécessaire – mais des hommes qui s’aplatissaient devant un souverain meurtrier et fou à lier, ainsi qu’un prince sans honneur, ne valaient pas grand-chose à ses yeux. 

Pour l’heure, il passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé avec Cressen à revoir les livres de compte de l’île et de ses terres vassales, tandis que Selyse s’exerçait à la direction des domestiques, avec les discrets conseils d’Elia pour béquille. L’une des premières tâches de la princesse fut de remettre à leur place les serviteurs qui venaient s’adresser à elle plutôt qu’à Selyse pour prendre leurs ordres. 

* * 

Plusieurs mois s’écoulèrent qui virent les seigneurs vassaux défiler les uns après les autres dans la grande salle de Peyredragon pour prêter allégeance à leur seigneur, et au soulagement de Cressen, les cérémonies se déroulèrent sans incidents ni insultes. Mais les visages restaient froids et les paroles, guère empreintes de sincérité. L’arrivée d’un héritier changerait peut-être les choses, les épouses des seigneurs se laissant appâter par une atmosphère plus familiale. 

Ainsi, Selyse tapotait son ventre avec un sourire sur ses lèvres minces. La satisfaction d'accomplir son devoir avant la reine y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Voyant l’autre femme de bonne humeur, Elia se risqua à offrir quelques conseils qui furent bien accueillis, eu égard à son expérience. 

Mais en vain. 

Quatre lunes seulement après avoir conçu, Dame Selyse faisait appeler à grands cris le maistre dans ses appartements et toute la science de Cressen ne put l’empêcher de perdre son enfant dans une flaque écarlate. Stannis grinça des dents, mais ne dit rien. S’il laissa libre cours à son chagrin, il ne le montra pas en public. Il ne fit aucun reproche à Selyse, bien au contraire, ordonnant à Cressen de tout mettre en œuvre pour qu’elle se rétablît au mieux. Rhaenys fut tenue à l’écart de la tragédie mais elle remarqua cependant que sa mère passait beaucoup plus de temps avec Dame Selyse qu’à l’accoutumée, et elle pleura lorsqu’on lui fit comprendre qu’elle n’aurait pas de petit compagnon pour partager ses jeux dans la citadelle.


	5. Selyse

Huit mois plus tard, Robert fit annoncer à grand fracas à travers tout le royaume la naissance de son fils premier-né et héritier. Naturellement, les chefs des Grandes Maisons et autres seigneurs importants furent invités, pour ne pas dire convoqués, à Port-Réal afin d'assister à la cérémonie du nom qui se tiendrait au Grand Septuaire de Baelor. Stannis se vit prié d'emmener son épouse avec lui.

Deux jours de mer suffiraient à leur faire atteindre la capitale. Il songea un instant inviter Davos, puis réfléchit que la Cour ne ferait sans doute pas bon accueil à son bras droit, et il le laissa profiter de son petit manoir sur le Cap Colère avec sa femme et ses fils. Selyse avait quelques préventions à l’égard de l’ancien contrebandier, qui ne se cachait jamais de son passé de malfaiteur, mais le traîner à la Cour n’aurait vraiment pas été aimable à son égard. 

\- Vous n'étiez jamais venue à Port-Réal avant la guerre, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Stannis lors de leur première soirée à bord, le navire roulant doucement sous leurs pieds. 

\- Jamais. Les Florent n’avaient que peu d’importance aux yeux d’Aerys. Et vous-même ? 

\- Deux fois en tout. J'y ai entre autres accompagné mon père quand j'avais… huit ans, je crois. Nous avons assisté à une audience dans la grande halle et j'étais persuadé que l'homme siégeant sur le Trône de Fer était le roi. Il s'agissait en fait de Tywin Lannister. Il était fort aisé de le confondre avec le véritable souverain. Il siégeait comme si le trône avait été fait pour lui. Par chance, Aerys n’a jamais entendu parler de mon… faux pas. Le château et la ville ont perdu beaucoup de leur lustre, depuis. C'est regrettable que vous ne les ayez pas connus avant. La présence de la reine Rhaella permettait d'adoucir un peu… tout le reste. 

\- Regrettez-vous sa mort ? 

Selyse était plus perspicace que beaucoup ne l’imaginaient. 

\- J’ignore ce que Robert aurait ordonné pour elle, admit-il. Peut-être l’aurait-il confiée à son vieil amoureux Bonifer Hasty. Ceci dit, étant donné qu’elle avait réussi à donner le jour à une fille vivante malgré son âge, sans doute n’aurait-il pas voulu prendre le risque de voir d’autres enfants à moitié Targaryen venir au monde sous son règne. 

Son épouse opina sagement. La lignée maternelle pouvait bien être privée d’accès au trône, mais faute de grives, on mange des merles, et les légitimistes auraient fait avec. 

\- Sans doute aurait-il jugé bon de la faire septa. 

Selyse leva les yeux au ciel. Certains membres de sa famille avaient suggéré cette carrière pour elle-même, quelques années auparavant, convaincus qu’aucun seigneur, pas même un troisième fils, ne voudrait de son austère figure dans sa maison. 

* * 

Ils parvinrent à la capitale le lendemain en fin de matinée, juste avant que les cloches de la mi-journée ne sonnassent. Descendant la passerelle, Stannis plissa le nez en retrouvant la puanteur de Port-Réal et Selyse passa en hâte un mouchoir parfumé sous son nez. Il faudrait que son époux suggérât à son frère de commencer à faire nettoyer les rues, ne fût-ce que pour éviter une épidémie. Pire, la cité ne s’était pas encore complètement remise de l’attaque et du pillage par les armées Lannister. Dans les bas quartiers, nombre de maisons portaient encore des traces d’incendie, tandis que d’autres étaient lentement reconstruites… toujours en bois. 

Un détachement de manteaux d’or les attendait sur le quai pour les escorter jusqu’au château. 

\- Mon seigneur, ma dame, les salua le capitaine de la troupe. Sa Grâce souhaite vous voir en sa forteresse au plus tôt. 

\- Nous vous suivons, capitaine. 

Deux chevaux les attendaient, dont une paisible haquenée grise pour Selyse. Une fois les nobles invités en selle, la troupe se mit en marche, gravissant les rues en direction de la colline d’Aegon. Ils ne rencontrèrent des pavés qu’à mi-pente, remarqua Stannis à voix basse. Robert aurait au moins pu penser à relancer l’empierrement des rues de sa capitale, tout de même… Cela ferait plus propre. 

Bien vite la forme massive et les hauts murs rouge pâle de la forteresse royale se dressèrent devant eux, les grandes portes bardées de fer ouvertes largement pour laisser passer le cortège. Robert avait commencé à se débarrasser des sculptures de dragons qui encadraient les vantaux, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Stannis. Il voyait bien assez de ces bêtes de pierre dans son fief. 

Lui et son épouse furent reçus non par Robert lui-même, protocole oblige, mais par le commandant de la Garde Royale, Ser Barristan Selmy. Ses cheveux commençaient à blanchir, nota Selyse, mais l’homme se tenait toujours droit et fier, sûr de son devoir dans son armure émaillée étincelante. 

\- Mon seigneur, je vous souhaite la bienvenue en ce château. Ma dame, ajouta-t-il en s’inclinant légèrement devant Selyse. 

\- Ser Barristan. Avons-nous le temps de faire quelque toilette avant de voir Sa Grâce ? 

\- Naturellement, mon seigneur. Je vous conduis aux appartements qui vous ont été réservés. 

Ils parcoururent de longs couloirs aveugles, traversèrent des cloîtres et montèrent plusieurs escaliers avant d’atteindre les quartiers des invités de haut rang. Ils donnaient non sur la ville, mais sur un jardin intérieur entouré d’un cloître coiffé de tuiles. Au moins l’odeur infecte de la cité ne les atteignait-elle pas dans cet enclos parsemé de lavande et de rosiers grimpants. 

Ils eurent le temps de laver la fatigue du voyage et de se changer avant que Ser Barristan ne revînt se présenter à leur porte. 

\- Nous vous suivons, ser. 

Ils marchèrent encore sur une longue distance, Selyse estimant qu’une pelote de ficelle ne serait pas un accessoire inutile dans ce labyrinthe digne des ruines de Lorath. Enfin, ils parvinrent à la porte des appartements royaux. A peine Ser Barristan eut-il frappé à la porte que la voix sonore de Robert retentit sous les voûtes, leur ordonnant d’entrer. 

\- Stannis ! Il était temps que tu ramènes ta face gelée ici ! Je commençais à me demander si tu t’étais perdu en route ! 

Stannis leva les yeux au ciel et s’abstint de répliquer que sa galère avait voyagé aussi rapidement que possible. Il se contenta de s’incliner devant son aîné tandis que Selyse plongeait dans une révérence un peu raide. Les manières de Robert lui était bien connues après toutes ces années ; il ne manquerait jamais de rappeler à son cadet qu’il lui était inférieur en tout, sans se soucier des conséquences, mais après avoir discuté avec le maistre pour passer le temps alors qu’elle était en convalescence, Selyse avait une tout autre idée sur la question. Si Robert avait "accidentellement" laissé tomber son épée d'entraînement sur la tête de son frère, Lord Steffon l'aurait mis au trou pendant une semaine au moins, si Cressen ne l'avait pas empoisonné d'abord. Et les dieux seuls savaient ce que la princesse Rhaelle aurait fait si elle avait été encore en vie pour voir cela. 

\- Viens donc voir ton premier neveu ! C’est un beau gars, mais dieux qu’il braille… 

Stannis suivit son frère sans enthousiasme, Selyse trottant derrière lui. Les nouveaux-nés n’avaient jamais exercé beaucoup d’attrait pour lui, à commencer par Renly. 

La chambre de la reine était une volière en rouge et or, remplie de cousines plus ou moins éloignées qui s’affairaient autour de Cersei, papotaient entre elles, donnaient des ordres aux servantes comme si elles se trouvaient à Castral Roc… 

L’héritier était pour l’heure dans son berceau, quoique réveillé. Un fin duvet blond lui couvrait le crâne et ses yeux, lorsque Stannis put les voir, avaient la même teinte d’émeraude que ceux de sa mère. Cette dernière fut singulièrement réticente à laisser le petit prince Joffrey – encore un nom bien ouestrien – à son oncle. 

\- Charmant, murmura Stannis en observant le bébé dans ses bras. Si... Lannister. 

Cersei lui jeta un regard perçant qui fit frémir Selyse. _Un peu de prudence, pour l’amour de la Mère ! Son seigneur père a exterminé deux familles entières sans battre un cil..._ Robert ne paraissait pas avoir entendu la remarque. De fait, il ne semblait pas s’intéresser à l’enfant outre mesure. Il gardait plutôt les yeux braqués sur la nourrice qui attendait de remplir son office. Dès que ses services ne seraient plus requis auprès du petit prince, elle risquait fort de se retrouver avec un bâtard royal dans le ventre, tout comme la servante que Robert avait fourrée dans son lit à l’aube même de sa nuit de noces. La servante et le garçon qu’elle avait mis au monde avaient tous deux été chassés du château, mais une autre maîtresse d’un soir avait trouvé asile à Accalmie avec son propre bâtard. Chacun là-bas s’extasiait sur la ressemblance du gamin avec Renly. 

* * 

Si encore il n’avait été question que d’une simple visite de famille… Mais s’agissant du premier héritier de la nouvelle dynastie, il fallait aussi célébrer l’événement de la façon la plus éclatante possible, en convoquant le ban et l’arrière-ban de la noblesse de Westeros. Et Stannis ne put y échapper, bien qu’il eût de loin préféré partager une bonne petite potée de poissons avec Davos et sa famille. 

Les cuisiniers de la Forteresse s'étaient surpassés pour fêter la naissance du premier prince Baratheon. Une fois encore, le souper comprenait sept services, tous ornés de symboles et de rubans aux couleurs des deux maisons royales. Le sucré dominait dans ce festin, au grand regret de Stannis, qui n'avait jamais été amateur de friandises. Selyse, pour sa part, ne disait pas non. Robert engouffrait sans discriminer, sans parler des coupes de vin pur qui se succédaient devant lui. Son cadet préférait garder la tête froide et les idées claires, surtout lorsque toute la parentèle de la reine semblait s’être donné rendez-vous dans le château. Ses oncles, sa tante, ses multiples cousins… les Lannister semblaient aussi prolifiques que les Frey. 

Si elle s'était sentie d'humeur mesquine, Selyse se serait amusée de voir le prince héritier pleurer chaque fois que Robert posait la main sur lui. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, ainsi que son époux, était le surcroît d'influence que la naissance d'un fils allait donner à la reine Lannister. Sa famille se trouvait déjà en position de force dans le royaume, et l'arrivée de cet enfant autorisait Lord Tywin à glisser quelques exigences supplémentaires, comme l'introduction de nouveaux conseillers à sa solde dans l'entourage du roi. Si les choses continuaient ainsi, Robert ne serait bientôt plus qu’une marionnette aux mains de la puissante famille de l’Ouest. Lord Tywin ne se faisait déjà pas prier pour accorder des prêts à la Couronne, qu’il faudrait ensuite rembourser à un taux d’intérêt sans doute bien au-dessus de la limite légale. 

En bref, bien qu’officiellement titulaire d’un siège au conseil restreint du roi en tant que Maître des Navires, Stannis fut trop content de quitter la capitale pour revenir à Peyredragon et y superviser la reconstruction d’une partie de la flotte. Les billes de bois arrivaient déjà depuis le Conflans et Blancport et barbotaient dans une cale du port en attendant d’être coupées suivant les gabarits des maîtres charpentiers. Il faudrait aussi se rendre à Cité-Vieille pour suivre les chantiers locaux – et vérifier qu’aucun partisan des Targaryen ne préparait le moindre complot dans ce bastion des traditions royales de l’ancienne dynastie.


	6. Elia, Stannis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je dois reconnaître que les batailles (navales ou autres) ne sont pas forcément mon point fort...

Son frère l’inquiétait. Oberyn ne tenait jamais très longtemps en place, cela n’était pas nouveau, mais qu’allait-il donc faire en Essos, se demandait la princesse. Officiellement, le second prince de Dorne emmenait sa nouvelle maîtresse visiter les Cités Libres pour une sorte de lune de miel de la main gauche. Oberyn se lassant aussi vite de ses femmes que des projets qu’il entreprenait régulièrement, comme de se forger une chaîne de maistre, on verrait combien de temps cette passion-là durerait…

Mais enfin, Elia soupçonnait que ce voyage cachait d’autres buts. Son frère cadet n’avait jamais fait mystère de son opinion sur le nouveau roi, et le fait que Dorne aurait dû recevoir des compensations pour ses pertes, sans compter l’indignité de voir les princesses retenues comme otages. Elle savait aussi par certaines missives codées quels plans leur aîné Doran préparait pour l’avenir, et craignait qu’Oberyn ne partît en réalité à la recherche des deux enfants survivants d’Aerys pour leur offrir ses services. Viserys, qui se faisait appeler roi, troisième du nom, et Daenerys avaient séjourné à Braavos pendant quelque temps, puis leur protecteur Willem Darry était mort et ils avaient dû quitter leur demeure, puis la ville, errant d’une cité à l’autre. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils se trouvaient pour l’heure du côté de Tyrosh. Ce n’étaient pas les magistrats dont Elia s’inquiétait ; aucun ne voudrait risquer les juteux contrats commerciaux qui liaient déjà leurs villes aux Sept Couronnes, sans compter ceux sur lesquels planchait Stannis quand il avait du temps libre. Il avait constaté l’encombrement de Port-Réal et songeait à fonder un autre centre de commerce sur la côte orientale, au profit de la Couronne comme au sien. 

Oberyn et Doran, en revanche… si l’un semblait inconséquent et prêt à cracher feu et flammes autant qu’un dragon, l’autre était patient et calculateur. Dorne aurait sa revanche contre les Baratheon et les Lannister, tôt ou tard, et les deux Targaryen entreraient sans nul doute dans ces plans. Viserys avait le même âge que la princesse Arianne, après tout, et Elia voyait très bien comment cette donnée pourrait entrer dans l’équation. 

Et si Oberyn allait vraiment fonder une compagnie de mercenaires, comme il l’avait écrit dans sa dernière lettre, voilà qui apporterait un soutien bienvenu au prince dragon déchu. 

Elle soupira en jetant ledit papier au feu. Il y avait déjà tant à faire pour apaiser les habitants quelque peu froissés que Stannis eût commencé à fermer les bordels de l’île, en commençant par les plus pouilleux, pour donner l’illusion qu’il se préoccupait avant tout de la santé physique de ses administrés et des marins qui faisaient relâche à Peyredragon. Malin, mais ils finiraient bien par remarquer que les autres établissements fermaient aussi. 

* * 

L’année suivante fut consacrée par Stannis à mettre ses projets navals en œuvre, Davos sur ses talons pour le guider dans le monde des ouvriers et des manœuvres sur les quais de Cité-Vieille, une cité nettement plus au goût de Stannis que Port-Réal. L’endroit était plus propre, mieux tenu et organisé, son plan d’urbanisme revu et corrigé au fil des nombreux siècles d’existence de la ville. 

Le nouveau Maître des Navires eut beau jeu d’utiliser les devoirs de sa charge pour éviter de rentrer trop souvent dans la capitale, en particulier lorsque Robert organisa une petite fête pour célébrer la naissance de la première fille et deuxième enfant de son ami Stark, nommée Sansa comme l’une de ses lointaines grands-tantes nordiennes, et dotée à ce que l’on disait de la chevelure cuivrée de sa mère. 

Il lui fallait tout de même se présenter régulièrement au Conseil pour faire part des progrès de la flotte, à son grand dépit. Si l’on exceptait Lord Arryn, Stannis n’appréciait guère les hommes qui entouraient son frère. Conserver Varys comme Maître des Chuchoteurs n’était pas une bonne idée, d’après lui, mais Robert avait, comme souvent, pardonné à l’ennemi d’hier, et semblait s’en être fait sinon un ami, du moins un allié. Quant à Pycelle, Stannis se sentait presque obligé de se laver les mains chaque fois qu’il avait croisé sa route, en particulier quand le vieil homme se mettait à lui donner des conseils sur la meilleure façon de procréer des fils, une allusion assez peu discrète ni bienvenue à la seconde fausse-couche de Selyse. Une fille, d’après Cressen, mais à qui il manquait près de cinq lunes pour naître à terme. Une fois encore Selyse s’était tournée vers Elia pour trouver un peu de réconfort, tandis que la princesse serrait une main de fer sur les domestiques de la forteresse pour les empêcher de mentionner malédiction ou punition divine. 

La situation politique et militaire du royaume vint distraire durablement Stannis de ses chagrins domestiques. 

* * 

Pour une raison quelconque, Balon Greyjoy, Seigneur des Îles de Fer, se trouvait mécontent du gouvernement de Port-Réal, et avait décidé de se couronner roi de roc et de sel, et de ressusciter l’Antique Voie de son peuple. A savoir piraterie, pillage et rapt. Il commença par se faire les dents sur quelques villages de pêcheurs sur la côte des Terres de l’Ouest, incendiant les chaumières et enlevant les femmes et abattant les hommes qui résistaient. Les Lannister perdirent leur flotte avant même d’avoir pu l’envoyer combattre. Restaient donc celles des Rougevygne et des Haute-Tour, ainsi que l’escadre royale encore en cours de constitution, et située du mauvais côté de Westeros de surcroît. Robert voulait partir à l’attaque aussi vite que possible, comme d’habitude. Stannis dut lui expliquer que déplacer les flottes vers la Mer Occidentale allait prendre un peu de temps, avant d’envoyer des corbeaux vers son fief et les îles de ses vassaux pour réclamer leur assistance immédiate. On allait bien voir qui répondrait à l’appel. 

Et puis Stannis annonça son intention de commander directement les navires qu’il faisait venir de Peyredragon ; 

Rougevygne eut un instant d'hésitation. 

\- Vous comptez... combattre en première ligne, mon seigneur ? 

\- Quel meilleur moyen pour mener les hommes et les inciter à suivre ? 

L'autre homme émit un petit rire embarrassé. 

\- Si jamais vous tombez au combat, Robert aura ma tête, fit-il remarquer. 

\- Je doute qu'il pense à la demander. Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, je mettrai par écrit que c'était mon idée, et celle de personne d'autre. 

Cette fois, Rougevygne éclata franchement de rire. 

\- Je ne suis pas contre ! Je ne crois pas que ma tête ferait une très belle décoration sur les murs de la Forteresse Rouge. 

Stannis émit un reniflement, ce qui pouvait chez lui passer pour un rire. 

\- Je tâcherai de vous éviter ce triste sort, mon seigneur, promit-il. Plus sérieusement, il faudra envoyer un corbeau à Velaryon pour qu’il fasse venir le reste de sa propre flotte au plus vite. 

Rougevygne marmonna quelque chose comme quoi l’actuel Seigneur des Marées n’était pas le Serpent de Mer, mais il n’empêche que ses navires seraient indispensables pour renforcer la flotte déjà réunie au large de Cité-Vieille. 

* * 

Trois semaines après cette conversation, les navires réclamés se trouvaient tous à l’ancre dans la rade de la ville. Velaryon s’était fait tirer l’oreille mais ne pouvait néanmoins désobéir de façon trop flagrante aux ordres de son seigneur suzerain. Ils avaient enfin assez d’unités pour attaquer, et pas trop tôt, les rivages du Nord étant eux aussi soumis aux incursions des pillards Fer-Nés. Dépourvus de flotte comme les Nordiens l’étaient depuis Brandon l’Incendiaire, ils se trouvaient fort mal engagés face à des raids éclair menés contre des villages isolés. Il serait grand temps d’échanger quelques mots avec Lord Stark à ce sujet. 

Les derniers rapports plaçaient la flotte Greyjoy non loin des Îles Bouclier, aussi Stannis donna l’ordre d’y envoyer des éclaireurs sous l’aspect de bateaux de pêche, tout en faisant lever l’ancre à ses troupes. Les espions revirent au bout de quelques jours : Victarion Greyjoy avait effectivement massé le gros de ses navires près des Îles dont il assiégeait les tours de garde afin d’y établir un nouveau port pour ses vaisseaux. De son frère Euron, aucune trace, tandis que Balon préparait ses hommes sur Pyke. Il n’était pas question de lui laisser le temps de les embarquer. 

Stannis ordonna d’envoyer quelques vaisseaux de transport vers le Roc, en cabotage, pour que les troupes Lannister puissent faire la traversée vers les îles, tandis que le gros de la flotte qu’il avait rassemblée s’attaquerait directement à Victarion Greyjoy. Il savait fort bien qu’il manquait encore d’expérience malgré les combats menés contre les navires Targaryen, mais il osait espérer que les autres commandants ne lui tendraient pas de chausses-trappes en pleine bataille. 

Une étude rapide des Rougevygne lui révéla qu’il n’aurait rien de tel à craindre. Un ennemi commun et le goût de la mer effaçaient bien des rancœurs, au moins pendant la durée des combats, remarqua-t-il. Soldats de l’Orage et du Bief se battraient côte à côte face aux Fer-nés sans chercher à rompre les rangs ni remettre les rancunes de la guerre civile sur le tapis. 

* * 

Le premier choc eut lieu au milieu des Îles Bouclier, par une matinée calme et ensoleillée. La flotte royale croisa alors la route d’un groupe d’une dizaine de navires pirates qui se dirigeaient vers le sud, sans doute pour tenter d’attaquer les côtes du Bief. 

Les navires à fond plat des Fer-Nés fonctionnaient bien le long des côtes et dans les estuaires ou pour remonter les fleuves, mais ils manquaient de stabilité en pleine mer. Par ailleurs, les snekkars étaient plus rapides que les galères, mais ils n'avaient pas la masse nécessaire pour les envoyer par le fond en cas de collision, un fait que les équipages royaux tournèrent à leur avantage. Leurs navires éperonnèrent plusieurs des bateaux pirates et les coulèrent avant qu’un seul grappin pût être lancé. 

Malgré tout, deux des capitaines Fer-Nés parvinrent à s’accrocher à l’une des galères et montèrent à l’assaut, et Stannis fit diriger deux autres navires dans leur direction pour détruire les intrus. Puis il eut d’autres chats à fouetter car son propre vaisseau venait d’être abordé. Il croisa les doigts pour que son entraînement suffît, et partit au combat. 

La hache ou la masse était plus adaptée au combat sur un pont sans cesse en mouvement que l'épée. Une lame trop longue conduisait au déséquilibre, un problème possiblement mortel face à des Fer-nés habitués dès l'enfance à prendre la mer. D'ailleurs ces derniers préféraient de loin la hache à d'autres armes. Leurs doigts faisaient une cible tentante lorsqu'ils agrippaient le bastingage pour monter à bord, et les câbles de leurs grappins encore plus. 

Au milieu des cris et du fracas des lames, le cas de ces éclaireurs fut assez vite réglé. Les grandes galères de Velaryon avaient manoeuvré pour les encercler et leur couper toute possibilité de fuite, puis le nœud s’était resserré et les petits snekkars avaient été coulés l’un après l’autre à grands coups d’éperon ou de scorpions, les seuls survivants de leurs équipages restant à bord des navires du roi. 

Une fois ces hommes mis à fond de cale, Stannis ordonna qu’ils fussent fermement interrogés, bien que la pratique lui déplût à titre personnel. Il lui fallait des informations sur les effectifs de la flotte Greyjoy, où elle se trouvait, qui en commanderait les différentes unités… 

Il les obtint au bout d’un très longue journée, à la fin de laquelle il fut trop heureux de retrouver le pont de son navire et le soleil. 

Le gros des effectifs de Greyjoy n’avait pas encore quitté son port d’attache. Seules quelques unités harcelaient les navires qui se risquaient à passer entre les Îles de Fer et les côtes ouest du continent, au nord comme au sud du Collet. Pas bêtes, les Fer-Nés ne prenaient cependant pas le risque de mettre pied à terre et de s’aventurer sur les terres – ou plutôt les marais – de la Maison Reed. Toutes sortes de rumeurs étranges couraient sur le petit seigneur des Paludiers et son brumeux domaine. Stannis était d’avis de ne pas aller attaquer le kraken dans son trou, mais plutôt de l’amener dans les Îles Boucliers, dûment fortifiées, et de l’empêtrer dans une nasse dont il ne ressortirait pas. Pour une fois, Rougevygne et ses capitaines furent d’accord. 

Des espions déguisés en pêcheurs partirent en quête d’informations, des mercenaires changèrent de camp, appâtés par l’or des Lannister, et vinrent raconter aux capitaines de la flotte royale bien des choses très intéressantes. Réalisant qu’il avait moins de temps qu’il ne l’imaginait, Stannis fit réquisitionner tous les navires présents sur les Boucliers afin d’avoir assez d’effectifs à opposer à Balon Greyjoy, ou plutôt à son cadet Victarion, qui tenait lieu d’amiral à son frère et suzerain – un peu comme Stannis lui-même le faisait pour Robert. Sa flotte présentait un aspect assez dépareillé, certains navires datant du règne de Jaehaerys II, mais tant qu’elle parvenait à envoyer les Fer-Nés par le fond… 

* * 

Greyjoy mordit à l’hameçon avec encore plus d’enthousiasme que l’emblème de sa famille. Il fallut moins d’une quinzaine à ses navires pour montrer leur nez dans les passes entre les îles. Cela avait au moins laissé le temps aux galères royales de décharger leurs balistes et catapultes et aux marins de les monter sur les falaises entourant les petits détroits. 

En dépit de son étude approfondie des cartes locales et de l’entraînement des équipages, Stannis se sentait nerveux tandis qu’au loin les cors Fer-nés annonçaient l’approche de l’ennemi. Puis l’impression disparut quand les voiles sombres apparurent enfin. Un coup de sifflet provoqua l’envoi des couleurs au mât de son navire. Quand Rougevygne en ferait de même, les servants des catapultes commenceraient à tirer. Il fallait juste que Greyjoy avançât encore un peu dans le goulet entre les deux îles… un peu plus… 

La bannière de La Treille s’éleva à son tour, et les premières pierres volèrent en direction des navires ennemis. Le vaisseau-amiral de Victarion Greyjoy leur échappa, mais au moins trois des bâtiments qui le suivaient reçurent des projectiles, l’un perdant visiblement un mât, un autre son bastingage tribord. 

A côté de Stannis, son second, un marin originaire de Peyredragon, tapota du pied sur les planches du pont. 

\- L’en faudra plus pour les calmer, vot’seigneurie, dit-il en mâchonnant une tige d’herbe séchée. J’en compte ben une cinquantaine qu’arrivent sur nous. 

\- Je sais, l’assura Stannis. Nous n’allons pas tirer qu’une seule volée. Préparez les pots à feu ! cria-t-il à l’attention des marins derrière lui, tandis qu’on transmettait le signal aux autres vaisseaux. 

Les pots de terre cuite étaient remplis d’un mélange de poix, de mèches de chanvre et de soufre, qui serait enflammé avant d’être expédiés sur l’ennemi via de petites catapultes. Cela manquait un peu de précision, et certains finiraient au fond de l’eau, mais on n’avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de dresser des mouettes à les larguer sur l’adversaire. 

Après cela, le temps de la causerie fut terminé. Les navires de tête arrivaient à portée des catapultes du bord. Les servants chargèrent les premiers pots, allumèrent les mèches, puis dégagèrent la ligne de tir. De longues lignes de flammèches s’étirèrent dans le ciel tandis que les pots volaient en direction de la première ligne de bataille. Stannis vit les impacts orangés contre les coques sombres, quelques volutes de fumées… Il ordonna aux servants de poursuivre les tirs, et tira sa hache, ses doigts se serrant nerveusement sur le manche de l’arme. Encore quelques minutes avant le contact… 

Le choc le fit vaciller. Des craquements secs sur sa gauche lui apprirent que _Furie_ et le bateau qui l’avait heurtée avaient tous deux perdu des rames. Puis des grappins volèrent et il oublia provisoirement les futures réparations pour s’occuper des problèmes présents. A savoir une meute de Fer-nés qui se lançaient à l’abordage. 

Il le découvrit rapidement, les Fer-nés se battaient comme si la survie n'avait aucune importance, et tandis qu'il parait et frappait, Stannis se demanda si les prêches de leurs prêtres errants étaient bien la seule chose employée pour les fanatiser, ou s'ils n'utilisaient pas aussi quelque décoction d'algues altérant l'esprit. Ou bien ils avaient passé trop de temps sous l'eau lors de leur "consécration", et leur cerveau s'en ressentait à présent. En tout cas, Stannis dut en pousser plusieurs dans des tas de cordages ou contre des tonneaux pour arriver à se dégager, puis un de ces furieux se rua sur lui comme un taureau dans une arène de Pentos. Il se jeta à plat sur le pont, juste à temps pour éviter l’impact tandis que l’homme, emporté par son élan, le dépassait et s’écrasait contre le bastingage. 

Stannis bondit sur ses pieds, l’empoigna par la ceinture et le jeta par-dessus bord sans autre forme de procès. 

\- C’est tout c’qu’ils méritent ! caqueta son second, avant de repartir à l’attaque. 

La bataille se réduisit peu à peu à un cercle de quelques pas autour de lui, son rayon la longueur de la hache que maniait Stannis. Une lame griffa son brassard, une autre lui érafla la main, il abattit son arme sur le dos d’un Fer-né en cotte de mailles… 

Dans un bruit de tonnerre, une galère Velaryon éperonna le navire accroché la Furie et les marins se précipitèrent pour trancher les cordes des grappins qui les reliaient encore à la future épave. Une fois dégagée, _Furie_ manoeuvra pour se trouver une nouvelle cible, tandis que la distance réduite entre les navires autorisait les équipages royaux à lancer des projectiles plus lourds, tels que des pierres et des tonneaux de poix. Et puis ils commencèrent à rendre la politesse aux Fer-nés, lançant leurs propres grappins pour les aborder. Stannis suivit le mouvement, sautant sur le pont d’un snekkar doté d’un éperon en forme de rostre de narval. Pas original, mais efficace… 

Une fois de plus, il perdit toute notion du temps, ne s’arrêtant que pour faire envoyer des signaux aux autres unités de sa flotte. Ni Velaryon ni les autres ne tentèrent de le poignarder dans le dos. 

Un boulet s'écrasa sur l'arrière du pont, projetant des échardes longues de plusieurs pouces dans toutes les directions, et souvent dans les jambes ou les bras mal protégés des marins qui se trouvaient à proximité. 

Puis des caques de poix brûlante volèrent avant d'atterrir sur les navires des Fer-nés, enflamment les cordages et les voiles, ce qui provoqua un flottement parmi les troupes ennemies, certains abandonnant le combat pour éteindre les débuts d'incendies. 

Puis, lentement, le vacarme se calma. Le fracas des armes diminua peu à peu, faute de combattants. Des gerbes d’eau jaillissaient encore ici et là quand une écoutille cédait sous la pression, des blessés appelaient à l’aide, des mâts brisés s’abattaient dans un grincement sinistre… Stannis secoua la tête et regarda autour de lui. La bannière royale claquait toujours sur _Furie_ et… et sur un navire à la proue ornée d’un kraken de bronze qui avait laissé deux bras dans la bataille. Ils avaient gagné ? Le plan avait fonctionné ? 

La figure réjouie de ses marins le lui confirma, et pour la première fois, ses hommes se risquèrent à lui mettre des tapes dans le dos pour le féliciter d’un travail bien fait. Il rendit les compliments d’une façon un peu raide et hésitante, se détendant progressivement alors que la réalité de leur victoire finissait par s’imprimer dans son esprit. Même Rougevygne levait le poing avec enthousiasme. 

Puis il fallut repêcher les prisonniers. 

Victarion Greyjoy faisait plutôt pâle figure, trempé comme une soupe, sa barbe pendouillant tristement sous le poids de l'eau qui l'imbibait. Les liens qui entravaient ses chevilles et ses poignets, ainsi que la disparition de son armure, n'aidaient évidemment pas. Il serait chèrement rançonné, celui-là, pour tous les ravages qu’il avait causés. 

En revanche, l'Œil de Choucas n'avait jamais participé aux combats, et Aeron Greyjoy avait disparu au cours de la bataille, probablement passé par-dessus bord et noyé sous le poids de son armure. Pas une grosse perte, songea Stannis, bien qu’une rançon supplémentaire ou une exécution n’eût pas été pour lui déplaire. 

\- Et maintenant, en route pour Pyke.


	7. Eddard, Davos, Stannis

Il contemplait les restes fumants du village de pêcheurs devant le château de Pyke sans vraiment les voir, l'esprit occupé ailleurs. Il avait laissé Catelyn enceinte à Winterfell, et priait pour tout allât bien, pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui avant la naissance de leur troisième enfant. Il avait toujours profondément regretté son absence lorsque Robb était venu au monde. Il croisait aussi les doigts pour que la maisonnée et les seigneurs qui n'avaient pas été appelés sur le champ de bataille n'eussent pas fait de difficultés à la Dame de Winterfell. Il y en avait encore qui fronçaient le nez face à une épouse venue du Sud, ce qui commençait à sérieusement agacer le pourtant très calme Lord Stark. Au moins Lord Manderly serait-il un soutient constant pour Catelyn, lui qui était toujours considéré comme un étranger après plusieurs siècles de présence de sa famille dans le Nord (certains ne lui pardonnaient pas non plus d'être un négociant entreprenant, et donc le plus riche seigneur de la province...).

Devant lui, les soldats royaux alignaient les survivants de l'attaque sur les restes du chemin défoncé qui menait au château tandis que Robert tapotait du pied. 

\- Il va bien finir par descendre de son nid, ce vieux goéland, ou il va falloir lui démolir une tour de plus ? grommela le roi en fixant le donjon, le seul endroit que les Greyjoy tenaient encore. 

\- C'est une action à envisager, répondit Lord Stannis non loin. 

Les deux frères avaient participé aux combats sur Pyke après que les bateaux recrutés par les Lannister eussent déposé les troupes de l'Ouest sur les îles, vite rejointes par le reste de l'armée. Il y avait eu des consignes strictes de ne pas toucher aux non-combattants, et dans l'ensemble, femmes et enfants avaient été laissés en paix. Les hommes, en revanche, même blessés ou malades, n'avaient pas eu la même chance. Les seuls qui avaient échappé à la tuerie se trouvaient soit en mer, soit à l'intérieur de la forteresse. 

Enfin, alors que le crachin éteignait peu à peu les derniers incendies dans la ville basse, les portes du château dévasté s'ouvrirent et Balon Greyjoy sortit. Derrière lui, Eddard aperçut un groupe formé de soldats et de serviteurs, qui resta à l'intérieur, attendant la décision de Robert. Celui-ci se redressa de toute sa taille à l'approche du vaincu. L'homme avait perdu deux de ses fils, un de ses frères - et un autre prisonnier - sa flotte et une partie de son peuple. Restait à voir si Robert comptait aussi lui faire perdre sa tête. 

Greyjoy avançait lentement, comme pour retarder l'instant de sa soumission, mais en fin de compte, il céda quand même, et plia le genou devant le roi. 

\- Je reconnais ma défaite, grinça-t-il, et rends les Îles de Fer à votre merci. 

Le souverain éphémère parut se détendre légèrement, mais Robert n'en avait pas fini avec lui. 

\- Je vous laisse votre tête bornée, mais je ne compte pas repartir d'ici sans garantie. Vous avez encore un fils, je crois ; il sera le garant de votre... bonne conduite. 

A ces mots, Greyjoy releva vivement ses yeux gris, mais ne dit rien. 

\- Il apprendra les bonnes manières parmi nous. Ned, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son vieil ami, tes garçons ont à peu près le même âge que son dernier, non ? 

Eddard opina. 

\- Ils sont plus jeunes, mais d'assez peu. Il appréciera peut-être de ne plus être le petit dernier, répondit-il assez distraitement, se demandant plutôt comment Catelyn allait accueillir la nouvelle. 

Le garçon arriva bientôt, un baluchon à la main et suivi d’un serviteur portant un petit coffre de voyage, les joues encore barbouillées de larmes. Eddard tenta de ne pas songer à la malheureuse mère qui avait déjà perdu deux fils et voyait partir un troisième sans grand espoir de retour. 

Le jeune Theon avait dû être chapitré avant son départ, car il s’inclina raidement devant Robert, avant de jeter un regard craintif en direction du Gouverneur du Nord. Eddard tâcha de lui offrir un sourire aussi rassurant que possible et tendit la main vers lui. Le garçon le regarda d’un œil soupçonneux, mais accepta de le suivre sans faire d’histoire, le serviteur sur leurs talons. 

Le Seigneur de Winterfell pria avec ferveur pour que Balon ne se rebellât plus jamais, car il n’avait aucune envie de se servir de Glace contre un enfant. 

* * 

Davos faisait les cent pas sur ce qui restait d’un quai à Lordsport, attendant son seigneur. Autour de lui, des marins s’affairaient à réparer une voile ou des cordages, et quelques nobles en tabards colorés lui jetaient des regards au mieux curieux. Il faudrait bien qu’ils s’habituent à son oignon… 

Enfin, il vit arriver Stannis, descendant la rue à grandes enjambées en faisant claquer ses gants contre sa paume avec un agacement évident. Quand il se rapprocha, le bandage autour de son bras gauche devint évident. 

\- Vous auriez dû me laisser venir, ronchonna Davos. J'aurais surveillé vos arrières. 

\- Vous avez déjà quatre fils à la maison, contra Stannis. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en faire des orphelins. 

\- Oh... merci… 

\- Et vous aviez assez fort à faire avec le transport des troupes, de surcroît. 

_Pas faux._

\- _Furie_ est prête à reprendre la mer, mon seigneur. Nous avons pu récupérer quelques rames sur des galères locales pour l’équiper. Quelle sera la destination ? 

\- Nous rentrons directement à Peyredragon, décréta Stannis. Mon frère veut se rendre à Lannisport pour y organiser un grand tournoi et célébrer sa victoire dignement – avec l’or des Lannister, bien sûr. Si vous souhaitez y assister, nous pourrons vous déposer en route. 

Davos sourit. 

\- Non merci, mon seigneur. J’ai hâte de rentrer à la maison. Marya et les garçons me manquent. 

\- Fort bien. Alors préparons le départ, et ne traînons pas. 

En dépit de la rapidité de ses marins, Stannis n’en continua pas moins de ronchonner jusqu’au moment où ils larguèrent les amarres. Davos le laissa dire ; c’était sa façon de se calmer après un combat. 

A la place de Robert, disait-il, il aurait volontiers coupé la tête de Balon Greyjoy, pris aussi sa fille en otage pour la marier à un seigneur des vertes terres, et laissé les nobles des Îles de Fer se disputer, de préférence la hache à la main, pour déterminer qui pourrait siéger sur le Trône de Grès. Cela aurait accordé au reste du royaume plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années de tranquillité, sans compter le temps qu'il faudrait aux Fer-Nés pour reconstruire leur flotte. Les arbres étaient rares sur les Îles de Fer et personne dans le royaume n’aurait accepté de leur vendre du bois, sauf à un prix prohibitif. 

Stannis glissa donc cette idée à l’oreille de Jon Arryn lorsqu’ils firent un arrêt à Port-Réal deux semaines plus tard, lequel la mit en œuvre quoique pas aussi rudement que le Maître des Navires l’aurait souhaité. Enfin… c’était mieux que rien, estima Davos. 

Par ailleurs, ils avaient chèrement rançonné leurs prisonniers, vidant les coffres de la Maison Greyjoy et de ses vassaux pour des années. Une partie de cet argent avait servi à financer un grand tournoi pour célébrer la fin victorieuse de la guerre – par chance, Jon Arryn parvint à limiter la dépense - ainsi que l’exigeait Robert, et le reste atterrit dans les coffres de la Couronne. De plus, les fortifications qui s'élevaient le long des côtes furent abattues et rasées jusqu'aux fondations, ne laissant que les châteaux des Maisons nobles se partageant des îles que l'érosion rendait chaque année un peu plus restreintes. Un jour ou l’autre, la forteresse des Greyjoy sur Pyke finirait dans l’eau. Si seulement ce jour pouvait arriver bientôt… 

* * 

Ils rentrèrent sur Peyredragon pour y trouver, à la grande stupeur de Stannis, Selyse avec un ventre bien rond, et au-delà des quatre lunes qui jusque-là semblaient marquer la limite de ses grossesses. Dans trois mois tout au plus, si tout se passait normalement, son épouse donnerait le jour à un héritier. Cressen l’assura que tout allait au mieux, et toutes les dames du château cousaient et brodaient vêtements et couvertures pour le futur enfant tandis qu’Elia agissait discrètement pour soulager la charge de travail de Selyse, prenant en charge une partie des domestiques. Naturellement, Selyse était convaincue qu’elle portait un fils, et faisait tout pour lui assurer une naissance sans incident, appelant Cressen à la rescousse. 

La septa en charge de la vie spirituelle de la dame de céans protesta, assurant que les combats de l’accouchement devaient être l'affaire des sages-femmes et des septas, aucun homme n'ayant mis d'enfant au monde. 

\- Et vous, alors ? finit par s'énerver Cressen. Vous n’avez pas fait vœu de chasteté, à tout hasard ? J'ai procédé aux trois accouchements de Dame Cassana, et elle ne s'en est pas portée plus mal, ni les servantes mariées à qui j'ai prodigué mes soins. 

La septa retourna à ses prières la mine pincée. Stannis ne fit rien pour apaiser son importance froissée, car les prières et les prêches constants lui tapaient furieusement sur les nerfs. Si la septa voulait se rendre utile, il y avait des enfants qui avaient besoin qu’on leur fît la classe dans la ville basse. Il l’y envoya dès le lendemain. 

Il s’attela ensuite à la tâche de rendre son île un peu moins dépendante des importations de nourriture du continent. 

Les quelques lopins de terre qui n'avaient pas été noyés sous le basalte se montraient remarquablement fertiles quoique peu cultivés, la population de l'île se consacrant de préférence à la pêche. Ceci dit, les déchets de cette petite industrie faisaient merveille pour rendre des bouts de terrain quasi-stériles relativement propres à la culture de petites productions telles que des herbes, des fleurs et des plantes rampantes qui ne donnaient pas prise au vent. Les habitants de l'île avaient intérêt à aimer les fraises et les potirons… et peut-être aussi les concombres. 

Ces tâches s’étalèrent sur plusieurs mois, durant lesquels on apprit que Dame Stark avait donné le jour à une seconde fille, appelée Arya. Des rumeurs arrivèrent de la capital comme quoi Cersei aurait fait une fausse-couche, tandis que Robert était supposé avoir mise enceinte une fille noble du Bief, une Lesgrues d’après le bruit le plus insistant. Un bâtard de plus… 

Puis ces histoires de naissances furent oubliées quand celle de l’héritier de Peyredragon arriva. 

Comme toujours dans ces situations, Stannis fut laissé dehors à faire les cent pas dans le couloir. Pendant une heure, puis deux. Qui s’allongèrent en quatre, cinq, six… 

Le soir tombait quand Cressen émergea de la chambre en s'essuyant les mains, l'air plutôt satisfait. Stannis se détendit imperceptiblement. Le maistre paraîtrait sans doute beaucoup moins serein si quelque chose avait mal tourné. 

\- C'est une fille, mon seigneur, en bonne santé, avec deux yeux, deux oreilles, et le bon nombre de doigts et d'orteils. 

\- Bien, très bien, répondit Stannis avec une certaine distraction, sans doute causée par les multiples allers-retours effectués sur la longueur de l'antichambre. Et Dame Selyse ? 

\- Toutes choses considérées, elle se porte fort bien, mon seigneur, assura Cressen. Il lui faudra prendre un peu de repos, bien évidemment, mais d’ici une quinzaine, elle pourra quitter la chambre sans inconvénient. Souhaitez-vous voir votre fille ? 

Stannis se retint tout juste de lever les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu’il voulait voir sa fille. D’aucuns auraient pu se plaindre qu’elle ne fût pas née garçon, mais après les deux fausses-couches de Selyse, un enfant vivant était presque inespéré. 

Quand Cressen lui mit le bébé dans les bras, la première impression de Stannis fut un petit visage fripé couronné de fins cheveux noirs qui lui donnaient l’air d’un minuscule hérisson. Contrairement à la naissance de Renly, il ne se sentit pas le moins du monde dérangé par cette petite présence, et aucunement pressé de remettre l’enfant à sa nourrice. 

\- Lui avez-vous trouvé un nom, mon seigneur ? s’enquit Selyse d’une voix rauque après avoir crié des heures durant. Cassana, peut-être ? 

\- Non, je ne pense pas qu’il faille lui faire porter un tel poids. 

Se rappelant les légendes d’Essos que sa grand-mère lui avait racontées autrefois, il se décida pour quelque chose d’original. 

\- Shireen. C’est très bien. 

Il finit par tendre le bébé à la nourrice, salua et remercia Selyse, puis se dirigea vers son bureau pour rédiger une lettre à Robert et une autre à Renly pour les prévenir de la venue au monde de leur nièce. Étrange de se dire que Renly, à peine âgé de onze ans, était devenu un oncle. Il allait sans doute trouver cela très bizarre également.


End file.
